Giving up Innocence
by Hollysisk
Summary: Have you ever had a best friend that you would do anything for? To keep their realationships together? Yea? I do to. Her name is Rose. Rose Gates. She doesnt know the whole Truth, but she knows..but what if I want someone to help me? who would?
1. Chapter 1

Jude sat on the couch as she silently listened to her best friend and her boyfriend in yet another fight. She wanted to help Rose, and stick up for her, but if she said anything he would only get madder. No, Austin wasnt abusive, but he has his ways. He was controlling, and demanding. Yet, Rose wouldnt leave him.

" Why do you do this Austin? I love you! More than anything!"

Rose pleaded with tears running down her face.

" Bull shit! If you really loved me, then do as I say!"

" I do Austin! I listen to you all the time."

" Wanna prove to me that you love me?"

Rose nodded as more tears ran down her perfectly shapped face.

" Then tell Jude to come here."

Jude's head popped up at the mention of her name. Rose asked her to walk over to where they were and Jude did. Jude wasnt used to this. I mean sure, he's made her pick sides before, but he never told her to get into one of their meaningless fights.

" What do you want Autsin?"

Jude had her arms crossed over her chest and her red hair dangled around her shoulders.

" Rose-y here wants to prove to me that she loves me."

" And how am I supposed to help with that?"

He smirked as he looked up at Rose. She was still crying and Jude tried hard not to let her nervousness show.

" Get down on your knees."

" Excuse me?!"

Jude took a step back as Rose stood there stunned by what she just heard. Austin sighed and then looked at Rose.

" Wanna prove to me that you love me? Then tell Jude to get down on her knees and give me head. Or else I'll walk out of here and never come back."

" No. This is about you and I. Not Jude. Please Austin, dont bring her in this."

He scowled and then set his jaw, " Fine, I'm outta here.."

He was just about to walk out the door when Rose yelled out his name. He paused with a smirk on his face. He slowly turned around and put on a clueless face.

" Yea?"

" I'll do it! I know I've told you that I'd never do it, but I will."

" Sorry sweet cheeks, but I want Jude."

He started to walked away again when Rose yelled out his name once more.

" Sh-she'll do it! She'll do it!"

Jude looked at her like she had three heads, " What?!"

Rose looked at her with pleading eyes, " Jude, I love him. I dont want him to leave."

" No Rose! I'm not gonna do it."

" Then I'm out!"

" Wait Austin!...Please Jude, it'll only be this one time..."

Jude looked over at Austin and saw his smirk. She rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms back over her chest. She'd never done something like this before. What was she supposed to do? Rose loved him, she couldnt just let Austin walk away and leave Rose to her. She did say it'll only be this one time...and it wont even last that long...

" Fine. I'll do it. But only this once, and only because it'll keep you two together."

Austin walked back over to the two girls and put his arms around each of their shoulders. Rose had somewhat of a smile on her face, but Jude's was emotionless.

" Glad you ladies see it my way. Let's finish this in Rose's room"

All three of them walked into her room and locked the door. Rose sat down on her bed and sighed, " Am I supposed to watch or something?"

" Nah, this is just gonna be me and Jude."

He took a seat on Rose's computer chair and readied hiself. Jude took a dep breath and looked over at Rose. Rose slightly smiled and nodded her head. Jude turned her attention back to Austin and his 'friend'. She slowly and shakly got down on her knees infront of Austin and looked him in the eye before doing anything. He had a smug smirk on his face and bucked his hips towards her. Jude closed her eyes and lowered her head down his shaft.

" Damn Jude...your good."

Jude ignored him and just continued with what she was doing. Her head was going up and down his shaft in a slow manor while his fingers made their way to her red tangly hair.

" O..my god..Jude..I-I'm gonna..."

Still, Jude ignored him pretending that the guy she was in front of was someone else.

Just then, Austin came in her mouth and Jude took a second before she shallowed it all.

Rose was staring at her wall while Austin put himself away. Jude stood up slowly with her whole body shaking. She couldnt beileive that she just done that. She hated every second of it. Yet, he didnt really force her to do it. She did it because of a certain best friend of hers.

" Damn Jude, that had to be one of the best blow jobs ever."

Jude just nodded and looked away. She wanted to get out of here. She ineeded/i to get out of here.

" I-I'm gonna call my sister to come get me. I'll see you later Rose."

" I love you Jude!"

" I love you too, I-I gotta go."

As Jude walked down the hallway, she heard their voices back in her room.

" I love you Rose."

" I love you too."

As soon as Jude got outside, she dialed the only number that she knew at the moment.

" Hello?"

" T-Tommy?"

" Yea?..Jude, you ok?"

" Can you come pick me up from Roses?"

" Of course. Stay put. I'll be there in a second."

" Thank you."

" No problem girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Jude sat on the couch as she silently listened to her best friend and her boyfriend in yet another fight. She wanted to help Rose, and stick up for her, but if she said anything he would only get madder. No, Austin wasnt abusive, but he has his ways. He was controlling, and demanding. Yet, Rose wouldnt leave him.

" Why do you do this Austin? I love you! More than anything!"

Rose pleaded with tears running down her face.

" Bull shit! If you really loved me, then do as I say!"

" I do Austin! I listen to you all the time."

" Wanna prove to me that you love me?"

Rose nodded as more tears ran down her perfectly shapped face.

" Then tell Jude to come here."

Jude's head popped up at the mention of her name. Rose asked her to walk over to where they were and Jude did. Jude wasnt used to this. I mean sure, he's made her pick sides before, but he never told her to get into one of their meaningless fights.

" What do you want Autsin?"

Jude had her arms crossed over her chest and her red hair dangled around her shoulders.

" Rose-y here wants to prove to me that she loves me."

" And how am I supposed to help with that?"

He smirked as he looked up at Rose. She was still crying and Jude tried hard not to let her nervousness show.

" Get down on your knees."

" Excuse me?!"

Jude took a step back as Rose stood there stunned by what she just heard. Austin sighed and then looked at Rose.

" Wanna prove to me that you love me? Then tell Jude to get down on her knees and give me head. Or else I'll walk out of here and never come back."

" No. This is about you and I. Not Jude. Please Austin, dont bring her in this."

He scowled and then set his jaw, " Fine, I'm outta here.."

He was just about to walk out the door when Rose yelled out his name. He paused with a smirk on his face. He slowly turned around and put on a clueless face.

" Yea?"

" I'll do it! I know I've told you that I'd never do it, but I will."

" Sorry sweet cheeks, but I want Jude."

He started to walked away again when Rose yelled out his name once more.

" Sh-she'll do it! She'll do it!"

Jude looked at her like she had three heads, " What?!"

Rose looked at her with pleading eyes, " Jude, I love him. I dont want him to leave."

" No Rose! I'm not gonna do it."

" Then I'm out!"

" Wait Austin!...Please Jude, it'll only be this one time..."

Jude looked over at Austin and saw his smirk. She rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms back over her chest. She'd never done something like this before. What was she supposed to do? Rose loved him, she couldnt just let Austin walk away and leave Rose to her. She did say it'll only be this one time...and it wont even last that long...

" Fine. I'll do it. But only this once, and only because it'll keep you two together."

Austin walked back over to the two girls and put his arms around each of their shoulders. Rose had somewhat of a smile on her face, but Jude's was emotionless.

" Glad you ladies see it my way. Let's finish this in Rose's room"

All three of them walked into her room and locked the door. Rose sat down on her bed and sighed, " Am I supposed to watch or something?"

" Nah, this is just gonna be me and Jude."

He took a seat on Rose's computer chair and readied hiself. Jude took a dep breath and looked over at Rose. Rose slightly smiled and nodded her head. Jude turned her attention back to Austin and his 'friend'. She slowly and shakly got down on her knees infront of Austin and looked him in the eye before doing anything. He had a smug smirk on his face and bucked his hips towards her. Jude closed her eyes and lowered her head down his shaft.

" Damn Jude...your good."

Jude ignored him and just continued with what she was doing. Her head was going up and down his shaft in a slow manor while his fingers made their way to her red tangly hair.

" O..my god..Jude..I-I'm gonna..."

Still, Jude ignored him pretending that the guy she was in front of was someone else.

Just then, Austin came in her mouth and Jude took a second before she shallowed it all.

Rose was staring at her wall while Austin put himself away. Jude stood up slowly with her whole body shaking. She couldnt beileive that she just done that. She hated every second of it. Yet, he didnt really force her to do it. She did it because of a certain best friend of hers.

" Damn Jude, that had to be one of the best blow jobs ever."

Jude just nodded and looked away. She wanted to get out of here. She ineeded/i to get out of here.

" I-I'm gonna call my sister to come get me. I'll see you later Rose."

" I love you Jude!"

" I love you too, I-I gotta go."

As Jude walked down the hallway, she heard their voices back in her room.

" I love you Rose."

" I love you too."

As soon as Jude got outside, she dialed the only number that she knew at the moment.

" Hello?"

" T-Tommy?"

" Yea?..Jude, you ok?"

" Can you come pick me up from Roses?"

" Of course. Stay put. I'll be there in a second."

" Thank you."

" No problem girl."


End file.
